Getting Away
by Kigo Stories
Summary: Maura and Jane decide they need to get away for a while and start to learn more about the other and places that they go. Making new friends and seeing things they didn't know about between them selves and those around them. Reuniting with old friends and making new ones should be easy right? First try at a Crossover and will be the first of my Complicated Series. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_'I need to get away for a while.'_ Maura thought as she looked at her sleeping friend. Jane had just gone through a hellish week with her father coming back into her life with cancer. Not only that but the case they had just solved caused Jane to freak out on Maura a little too much. She pushed her best friend away until she noticed the hurt in Maura's eyes. Why she had did that at all confused Maura to no end.

It took Jane just three hours to realize that she was an idiot and went to Maura to make it up to her. Maura slapped her across the face hard, saying how much she hated being treated like that and how she hated having to slap some sense into Jane. Jane then held Maura for about an hour before she fell asleep on the couch in Maura office. Looking at the time she saw that they had been sitting there for three hours, Jane had fallen sleep about 10 minutes before, so she gently shook Jane awake.

"Jane." Maura whispered. "Jane my arms are falling asleep." Nudging the other woman. "Jane?" Jane pushed Maura down onto her back on the couch and snuggled closer to her friend. "You're still asleep I see." Maura sighed.

Jane mumbled something Maura couldn't quite catch, but understood anyway. Figuring it was 'five more minutes' Maura relaxed in the new position while she got feeling back into her arms. The office door opened just as Maura started to fall asleep, she woke up slightly but not completely, she was too damn comfortable.

Frankie stepped into the office in search of Jane, he found her, just not the way he expected to find her. She was curled up on top of Maura who looked to be just falling asleep if the face she was making had anything to say for it. Her eyebrows where up as though trying to say 'I'm awake I swear' yet her eyes were closed giving off the 'I'm falling asleep leave me alone' look. Frankie thought it was cute to see them like this, so he waited for Maura to finally stop making the face and when she fully fell to sleep he took out his phone and took a picture of the two and sent it to everyone that cared.

Nina, Korsak, and Angela all received a text from Frankie with the caption, _'Looks like they made up,'_ with a picture of the two women asleep and cuddling on the couch in Maura's office. They all sent back a message along the lines of _'Finally!', 'Good for them.', 'If they only knew.'_ Which made Frankie smiled and slowly left the room locking the door on the way out, only so they don't get interrupted again.

 ***Kigo Stories***

Emma paced back and forth from one side of the bar to the window. Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret , and David all watched her as she scrunched her face and kept fiddling with her hair. They don't know what was wrong all they knew was something about a 'feeling' from Emma. Earlier that day, Emma had gone to the pier and watched the water for about three hours before everyone started to freak out and couldn't find her. So they all turned to Regina thinking she had done something to the town's sheriff. Regina promised up one side of Mary Margaret and down the other side of her that she didn't have anything to do with the missing blonde.

When they continued to blame her for the saviors disappearance, Regina stood up and walked out of Granny's dinner. Everyone, completely in shock of the sudden movement, followed after her. They Mayor continued to walked toward the water like she and Emma would always do if the other was gone for too long, well in their opinion. If one was missing for more than one hour the other would go there and wait for them to show back up. Either that or one of them were already waiting for them to need the other and go there anyway.

When they all got to the docks the yelling and arguing had been gone for about 10 minutes. They were just confused on what Regina was doing now. If it was evil they were going to get to it quicker if they were with her, other than that they just followed the woman quietly. Once they saw the oldest woman make a beeline for a blonde sitting at the end of the pier did they realize that Regina was going to the one person that would keep her safe. Emma.

Regina rushed away from the group and sat right next to the blonde, who saw the distress on her face, brought her arm over her shoulders and wrapped her into her side for comfort. The group watched in amazement as the two just sat there without a care in the world at who saw them in what would be a loving embrace. Henry ran over to the two and sat next to Regina and held onto her hand and smiled sheepishly at Emma who gave him a look that said they would be talking about it later.

Once Regina thought back on what had happened in the matter of thirty minutes, did the woman finally asked what everyone was thinking. "What's this 'feeling' your having, Em?" Everyone's eyebrows shot up at the nickname that was called but said nothing.

"I have a weird feeling, like something that happened in my past is coming to make itself know to me today." She stopped pacing and stood before the brunette. Reaching up she put her fingers through Regina's hair, watching the content smile forming on the woman's lips. Everyone looked shocked again with the way that they comforted them selves. Emma was getting comfort from Regina by playing with her hair and Regina was just enjoying the attention, it was almost like no one else in the room ever existed at the moment.

 ***Kigo Stories***

Jane was slowly waking up. She had the most comfortable nap ever in her opinion. She started to wonder were Maura was, well until her pillow moved, or what she thought was a pillow move. She picked her head up and looked at what she was using as a pillow. It was Maura, she was using Maura as a pillow. _'Crap I drool in my sleep sometimes! Please say I didn't droll on her.'_ Jane slowly looked down, and would you look at that, drool all across Maura's breast.

"Damn it." Jane whispered. She reached over to the table that she knew had tissues on it and pulled out a couple, slowly dabbing at the drool on her friend's breast. "Please don't wake up." Maura moved toward the hand that was on her boob and sighed happily. Jane stopped what she was doing and quietly asked, in case she was still asleep, "Maur are you awake?" Maura opened her eyes and looked at down at her curly haired friend.

"Yeah. Are you okay now? You feel asleep for about 10 minutes before I tried to wake you up but you didn't so I went to move and you pushed me down and snuggled into me and I didn't want to move at all after that and fell asleep." Maura rambled making Jane smile.

"I'm okay now Maura." Maura smiled at the woman and pulled her into a hug.

"I feel better now too." Jane smiled happily and hugged the woman back as well.

"I want to leave for a little while. Take time off and relax for a little bit." Maura said suddenly. Jane pulled back from the hug and looked at her friend confused. "I want to go somewhere but I don't know where, and I don't know with who." Maura explained a little more.

"I'll go!" Jane squeaked suddenly. "Me, I mean." Jane cleared her throat. "I'll go with you and we can do anything you want to do, and we can take as much time off as you want and I'll even leave my badge and gun here and be just Jane if you be just Maura." Jane whispered out the end. "We can leave right now if you want."

"What if I didn't want you to go?" Maura teased.

"Why don't you..." Jane stopped in her sentence when she finally say the look and smirk on her best friends face. "You're so mean." Jane lowered her head back onto the blonde before her, noticing the wet spot she brought her head up and fingered the spot not seeing the faces her friend was making. "I drooled on you by the way, that was why I was asking if you were awake."

Maura reached out and reluctantly pulled the hand away. Catching her breath she mumbled out a it's fine before she slowly pushed Jane up so she could sit up herself. "I'll call the Chief if you really want to leave today. I want to escape from this reality for a little while." Maura looked right into Jane's eyes.

"Yes." Jane said happily. "That was really poetic by the way." Maura giggled. "I could always call my friend Emma and see if she has anything that would be fun for us to do."

"Emma?" Maura looked at Jane quickly before she laughed. "Oh that blonde you always talk about with the bird last name. That would be nice, to finally meet her after hearing about her for so long. Call her and I'll call Chief." Maura pulled out her phone and called their boss and told him that they were taking the next two weeks off. Jane heard two weeks come from Maura and waved to get her attention before the Chief could agree. Maura saw the movement and looked up at Jane as she held up four fingers. _'Four weeks?'_ Maura mouthed and Jane nodded. Maura raised and eyebrow at her friend and then told the Chief she wanted a month off including Jane.

 _"You're kidding."_ Cavanaugh said over the phone.

"No we want a month off." Maura said through the phone.

Cavanaugh sighed. _"Fine. Take off the month. This will give Frankie a chance to take over more cases and Korsak to stop complaining about Jane getting emotional. You two had better come back refreshed and happy."_

"I hope so too." Maura continued to talk to the Chief as Jane slowly walked over to the shorter woman. She started to nuzzle Maura's ear causing Maura to giggle into the phone, which in turn caused Cavanaugh to stop talking.

 _"Why did you laugh I didn't say anything that was funny."_ Cavanaugh waited for a response. At not getting one but more giggling he figured Jane was trying to make Maura happy some more. He heard what had happened between the two and Angela showed him the picture Frankie had sent her with the two. Maura must still be upset about something that only Jane is picking up. Cause from the sound of Maura talking no one would know she was upset unless Jane was in the room and told them she was, even if she didn't know what it was that was upsetting her. He sighed. _"Maura?"_

"Yes Chief?"

 _"I'll put it through, take the month off and have fun. Bye."_ With that he hung up and Maura ended the call. Jane pulled the shorter woman back into her hold and rubbed her lower back.

"Come on let's go pack." Jane said in her hair. Maura nodded and the two walked out of the office together.

 ***Kigo Stories***

Regina was smiling wide by now, Emma was still running her fingers through her hair and she started to scratch slightly.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked shyly. Emma seemed to suddenly snap out of her thoughts and stopped moving all together. Looking slowly to her mother, Emma grunted out a what.

"Why are you playing with Regina's hair?" Emma looked back at where her hands were and then back to the pixie cut haired woman.

"It's calms us down from arguing and lets me think." Emma said truthfully. "Why what's wrong?" Regina at this point huffed causing Emma to look at the woman. "What?"

"You stopped playing with my hair. I was comfortable." Emma smirked a little and moved her hands around the woman's neck and played with the little hairs growing at her nape. "Thank you."

"Stop doing that Emma! She's evil." Mary Margaret freaked.

"You gave her the title evil not her. She was a queen that followed what everyone thought of her. Not what she wanted to be. You ruined her life mother, not the other way around." Emma spoke slowly as she pushed herself flush against the woman, dropping her hands onto the bar behind the mayor. Regina wrapped her arms around the sheriff and rested her head on Emma's shoulder sighing happily. "And I feel like someone or something in my past is coming here. I don't know what, but be opened to it."

Henry laughed at the change of subject and then moved over to his mothers and pushed his way between the two and snuggled into them. Winter be damned, his mother's were crazy warm. What surprised him was that they didn't even move when he was pushing in between them like they knew it was to be a group cuddle and not just him pushing them away from the other. He didn't mind, if touching was to keep them happy and not yelling and screaming at everyone and each other over everything then he was happy with that.

"Henry are you okay with them being gay like that?" Leroy asked quickly.

"I wouldn't care if they were gay or not. They are happy being touchy with each other then let them. Everyone deserves a happy ending, no matter where it comes from." Henry defended, even though he didn't know what was going on he still defended them. They smiled. "This just means I can hang out with them both with out having to be awkward at all. Plus if my mother's are always like this that means we can watch movies and play video games and Mom won't try to kill Ma for letting me!"

Regina and Emma chuckled and they both put a hand on his head. "We're just friends, Henry." Regina tells him.

"Best friends." Emma corrected.

Regina shook her head. "Best friends. We just like the feeling that our magic does when we touch." Henry tilted his head, as did most of the room. "When her light magic mixes with my dark magic it sends a calming feeling through the both of us and sends out a wave that calms most of Storybrooke we've come to find out. The more we hold on to each other, the more things make sense in our magic." Henry nodded because he understood this, the other's not so much.

But Belle understood and she wasn't even with the group. She was on the other side of the room with Ruby and Granny. When everyone started to blame Regina for Emma being missing everyone tried to stay away from the group as much as possible, when they left they all took a breath and continued eating or started to finish. If they were just about to start or about to order they asked for a take out, only because everyone knows that anything that happens in Storybrooke always ends up at Granny's as though it was the round table.

So once they returned and Emma and Regina were all touchy on each other she knew why. Most people didn't know this but she knew magic and was a magic wielder just like the two biggest names in Storybrooke. Gold taught her when she was his prisoner only because he wanted to make sure she could defend herself if someone came into his castle without invitation. He didn't want his True Love to get hurt so he trained her. Granted she wasn't in love with him anymore but she still loved him, and the feel of his magic coursing through her when they held hands was amazing. She could understand what it was like.

The only thing is that you had to have some sort of connection to that person if you wanted to have that feeling. Most of the time, love was the best way to feel the connection. Hate would cause pain between the two magic wielders, so she knew they were in love with each other, they just don't know it. Henry understood only because he believes they were each other's true love, as he had told her on many occasions. What always got her to listen was the theory that Gold wasn't her true love because he isn't a beast, he was just a coward. Whenever he would bring up that she knew her true love but was to afraid to talk to them, she would think. Who was the beast that Henry always said was meant to be with her? If not Rumple then who?

Belle looked up just in time to catch Emma's eyes. Emma knew she had magic and she also knew that Belle didn't want anyone to know, so Belle smiled at her and Emma knew she had understood their connection. Emma grinned like an idiot for about five minutes before he phone went off. Pulling way from Regina and Henry, everyone heard the two brunette's whine at the loss of contact. Everyone smiled at that, even Mary Margaret who felt stupid for denying them their happiness even if the two didn't know it and their son was going to have to tell them everything. She laughed to herself at that one.

 **J:** I want to know if you want to meet Maura like I promised you. Cause we are taking a month off and we are going to visit you before we do other things. She looked down at the phone and reread everything about five times before she realized that Jane actually texted her and told her she was bringing Maura. Emma called the number and waited as it rang and put it on speaker so she didn't have to hold it to her ear.

 _"Emma!"_ Jane gravelly voice carried through the dinner causing everyone to look at the phone. _"So is that a yes or a no?"_

Emma laughed. "Yeah maybe now you can meet my son." Emma shot back. "And Regina." Regina blushed at the fact that Emma wanted to let someone from her past meet her. No one does that.

 _"Oh I finally get to meet your best friend?"_ Jane said seriously. _"I wish you wouldn't talk on the phone while you're doing something Jane, you get distracted."_ Everyone heard through the phone. _"And you don't like it when I change my clothes while I'm driving, but I do that anyway."_

"Um, Jane who was that and why do you change while driving? You could hurt yourself!" Emma told her idiot friend.

 _"I'm Maura and I agree with Emma."_ Maura sighed through the phone. _"She does it while I'm in the car. And it's mostly when we go to a scene."_

Henry perked up. Where they famous? "What's a scene?" Henry asked.

 _"Was that Henry?"_ Jane asked.

"Yeah." Emma looked at the kid and shook her head. "You can ask all the questions you want when they get here."

Regina finally found her voice. "They can't come Em!" She started to panic.

 _"Was that Regina?"_ Jane asked.

"Yeah. And they will be fine. They are taught to keep secrets. With their line of work and all." Emma said mysteriously. "And don't either of you say a damn thing till you get here!" Emma yelled at the phone. "I'll text you the address and thing we cannot talk about. Kay?" Emma got an okay and hung up and typed the address and told her not to talk about being in love with Regina.

 ***Kigo Stories***

Jane had just got off the phone with Emma and received the text tell her that they lived in Stroybrooke Maine. Jane and Maura didn't think anything about it and continued to pack for the four weeks they took off. Jane planed on going everywhere and even thought about calling her daughter to see how she was doing in high school. Once they were done packing Jane pulled out Maura's Nissan Note and parked it in the drive way. She started putting both her's and Maura's bags into the back of the car and saw that they would have enough space to sleep in the back seat while the other drove. Smiling she pulled her car into her friends garage and shut the doors locking the garage up tight.

Walking back into the house she looked Storybrooke Maine up on Maura's laptop while said woman was pouring wine in a glass. When she saw that it didn't even exist she texted Emma back.

 **J:** Storybrooke doesn't exist on google maps.

 **E:** Yeah it does it just isn't on the map because it's a small little town out of the way of everything.

 **J:** I'll text you when we get into Maine and you meet me somewhere so I can follow you there. How about that?

 **E:** I can do that. I would just have to ask Regina for her car. Mine got totaled.

 **J:** Awe! Bug got killed! I'm so sorry.

 **E:** It's fine. Bug was dying anyway. I was thinking about buying a newer bug anyway. I'm still thinking about yellow.

 **J:** I want to be there for the purchase.

With that the conversation ended and Jane turned to Maura who had started to lean into her back with out her noticing. Maura had her face in Jane's back and was almost out cold and would have been if she wasn't standing or holding her wine glass. Jane chuckled at the blonde before gently pushing her off. Jane then grabbed Maura's wine and drank the rest of it and put it down in the sink after rinsing it out. Slowly pushing Maura up to her room they both fell into bed and fell asleep for a couple of hours.

Jane woke up about three hours after she put Maura and herself to bed and saw that Maura was again snuggled into her back. Smiling to herself she got up and slowly picked Maura up. Bringing the still sleeping woman down stairs and placing her on the couch she walked over and grabbed Maura's purse and Doctor bag like Maura said she wanted. Putting both things into the car, Jane made sure everything was in Maura's purse.

Her list was: Phones, keys, and Maura's makeup. Once she saw everything was in there, she walked back into the house and put Maura in her own jacket so that she could sleep comfortable. Maura had come to her a few months back telling her that she couldn't sleep without her being there, or having something that smelled like her, all because she thought she was going to lose Jane to Hoyt in her nightmares. If something that smelled like Jane or Jane herself was there she didn't have a problem staying asleep or have any nightmares. So Jane put her Jacket around the smaller woman.

Picking her up once more after making sure that the passenger door to the car was open, Jane deposited Maura into the seat. Jane gently leaned the seat back and ran back into the house for a few blankets and a couple of pillows and returned to the car. Gently pulling the blonde up she put the pillow under her head and put a blanket over the blonde before putting the seat belt onto her. She shut the door and pushed onto it until she heard it click. She then ran back into the house to grab Maura's heals she wanted and a few other that were sitting there, and a pair of boots because Maura loved the snow and there was no way in hell she wouldn't play in it with the woman. Writing down a note to her mother telling her when they left and that they would call at a reasonable hour she left it on the counter and locked up the front door.

Getting into the car she looked over to see Maura open her eyes and look at her, Jane watched as the woman unbuckled and sat up long enough to take off Jane's jacket and put it on backwards. Laying back down on her side and bringing the blanket back over her buckling back up. Jane raised an eyebrow at the woman. Why did she put the jacket on backwards? Maura then pulled the hood up with her small hands and put it up to her nose, still gripping most of it with her hand, Maura then put her thumb into her mouth and looked at Jane waiting for something.

Jane smiled and reached behind her and grabbed Maura's purse, who watched her quietly, Jane pulled out her phone and took a picture of the most beautiful sight in her eyes, Maura. Once Jane took the picture she put it as her background on her phone and smiled at the phone and then turned to the real thing to see her eyebrow up.

Jane smiled wider, leaning over and kissing Maura's forehead. "Go back to sleep." Jane rubbed Maura's head causing her to sigh out of her nose and snuggle further into Jane's jacket. Jane started the car and drove off toward her destination.

 ***Kigo Stories***

Emma was laying down in her bed at her parents house. She was suppose to be looking for places to live on her own cause her little brother is going to need a room for his self soon and she didn't want to be in the same house and have to watch him so that her parents could get it on. It was getting gross to hear if she didn't leave soon enough. She looked over to the door and stood up and walked out of her room. She already had her things packed and had them sitting in Regina's car trunk which she had asked if she could barrow, which Regina said yes. She looked over and saw her parents kissing and joking and laughing with each other on the couch.

"I'm leaving. I need to find somewhere to live." They both nodded and watched as she threw on her leather jacket and her second jacket, pretty much taking everything else she owned in the apartment with her, and left.

Emma walked out into the cold air and hopped into Regina's car and turned it on. She looked down while she turned on the heat and saw one of Regina's shirts. One she took off in a rush to change her shirt after she said something was spilled on it. Picking it up she inspected it, nothing was spilled onto it. Regina ended up having to borrow one of Emma's tank tops so she wasn't waking around in just her bra. She just wanted Emma's shirt. Emma smirked at the thought that Regina just wanted one of her shirts. Bringing it up to her nose she inhaled deeply and leaned her head down onto the steering wheel.

Opening her eyes she saw that Regina's car need gas. Popping it into drive she pulled away from the curb and went to the gas station so that she could fill the car before she got a message from Jane saying she was in Maine. Once she filled up on gas she payed and left towards Regina's because It was the only place she would be able to get some sleep. Turning off the car she tossed the shirt into the next seat and got out of the car and knocked on the front door. Regina opened the door after a few minutes of waiting.

"Did you need something?" Regina asked gently when she noticed that Emma wasn't there completely. Emma nodded and Regina let her in.

"I need to get some sleep before Jane and Maura get here and I can't sleep at Mary and David's apartment because they have too much sex." Emma explained. Regina smiled at the poor girl.

"Go sleep in my bed. Henry won't go in there unless he know's I'm in there so you should be bothered." Emma nodded and kissed Regina on the cheek in thanks. Regina smiled and brought her hand up to her cheek and walked back into the kitchen.

Walking up the stairs, Emma knew right where to go even though this wasn't her house. Once she got into Regina's room, Emma decided that she was going to mess with Regina even while she was asleep. Kicking off one boot at a time, Emma left them where the fell and then dropped her two jackets and let them fall on the floor as well. Walking closer to the bed she dropped her pants and then pulled her bra out of her shirt and tossed it to a part of the bed. Dropping down onto the bed, Emma crawled up to the top of the bed and grabbed a pillow and cuddled up to one., the one that smelled more like Regina and promptly fell asleep.

About twenty minutes later Regina left the kitchen and went to change her clothes because she made her famous apple turnover and got some flower all over herself. As she opened her door to her room, she slowly started to notice things that was not to be there. Following the trail of clothes she looked and saw Emma with only a tank top and red panties on holding onto her pillow as though it would disappear.

"Mom?" Regina jumped and closed the door so Henry wouldn't see Emma, and stepped out to talk to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just noticed my room was a mess." Henry raised his eyebrow at the older brunette. "Did you need something?"

"Can we both go with Emma to get Jane and Maura?" Regina thought about it and then slowly nodded her head.

"We have to ask Emma. And if she says yes, we could see if we can get something to eat outside of Storybrooke. I think that would be nice, don't you?"

Henry laughed and ran back into his room and went to bed so that he could be awake to go with Emma, knowing she would say yes to when he asked. He just had to hope that Emma called before she left to go and get the two women. He sent a text message to Emma before he drifted of to sleep. Regina let out a breath and slowly entered her room and started to pick up Emma's clothes. Once she folded everything she walked over to her bed and saw the bra on the bed. Picking it up carefully she dropped in onto the pile of clothes she created.

Going into her closet she changed into a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt in order to get some sleep; while she returned she heard a ping from a phone, and stepped out of the closet. Emma slowly got up out of the bed, not even noticing Regina or not caring, and walked over to her pants and smiled a little that Regina picked them up. Pulling out her phone she looked at the message from her son asking if he and Regina could go and pick the two women up with her. Texting back a yes, she heard a squeak of bed springs and looked over to see Regina crawling into her warm spot. Slowly putting her phone back down. Emma walked over quickly and crawled onto the bed and stuck her nose into Regina's hair and wrapped her arms around the woman and fell back to sleep, Regina following her into dream world.

*Kigo Stories*

Okay so I've been reading Crossovers, even though I hate Crossovers, and as I'm reading some of them I was like, "What if they did this instead of that?" and BAM! Stories just coming into my head like crazy. So here is my first Crossover, which will turn into a series thing, because everything I was thinking will tie into one other. But I have to start with this before I bring in the other part of the Crossovers. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for me to update. My life hit a very continuous bad bump in the road and I finally broke down and couldn't find my way because up. But I did! I mean the bad shit started back in January last year and then everything else decided that it wanted to wait about a month to hit with something else (my family had about 4 or 5 people die and/or get injured, and then my dog dying just last week so this year isn't start out good either, but hey). I found it and then my story hit me in my face and I thought, life fucking sucks so just suck it up and live life like the happy idiot you know you are. And here I am. Finally, I say because when I started this and then posted it I realized that I wasn't about to leave it as a single chapter I was thinking maybe two or three and then getting the next part cause it deals with other things, but yada yada. Anyway, on with my crazyness!

*Kigo Stories*

After two hours Jane started to get bored and tired, so she drove into the next pit-stop to take a nap and to go to the bathroom. Once she found the pit-stop that is. She drove for twenty or so minutes before she found one and once she found somewhere to park, she slowly let out a breath. Turning her head she saw Maura staring at her, confused she whispered out to Maura. "Are you awake and need something, or sleeping and being creepy?"

Maura looked a Jane and huffed and then slowly sat up and unbuckled herself. Jane switched off the car and got out and quickly walked to the other side of the car, opening the back seat she pulled out the heals she saw Maura wearing that morning and waited until the door opened and the slipped both heals onto the doctor. Said doctor looked down and smiled gently that Jane remembered which shoes she had on earlier that went with the dress.

"Maur?" Maura looked up and stood quietly, even in the three inch heals, and closed the door to the car. Jane locked the door as the doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bathrooms. Jane laughed at her eagerness to pee. She has been holding it for about five or six hours.

Once they were finished in the bathrooms, Jane got them coffee and bagels and walked more calmly to the car compared to when they were walking in. Maura was munching happily on the bagel, which surprised Jane because she has never seen this side of Maura before. The complete child-like side, she was having a hard time not loving. She smiled at Maura causing Maura to laugh at the woman and finally talk, "I'm still waking up, I'm more giggly." Jane smiled again, finished her coffee and crawled into the back, once she got comfortable she felt a weight add on her. Maura crawled on top of her and fell right back to sleep, Jane following quickly after.

*Kigo Stories*

Emma reached out to the side only to find a small arm. Cracking open one eye she saw her son, instead of Regina. Surprised, she shook him lightly until he cracked an eye to look at her. "What, Ma?"

Emma chuckled. "Why are you in Regina's bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing. And I wanted to sleep next to Mom last night because I was excited and nervous to meet you friend." Henry yawned. "And then I saw you in here and just climbed in and didn't wake either of you." The smaller brunette waited. "Why are you not wearing pants?"

Emma blushed. "I. Um. I came over yesterday because I didn't want to be at your grandparents house because they keep having-." She stared at him for a few minutes. "Um. Uh. Anyway, I asked your mother if I could stay here for the night so I can get some sleep before driving out to help them back," looking behind him. "I was told to go to her room so you would let me sleep." Henry nodded and continued to smirk because his mother was trying to come up with answers he knew she would tell him eventually. "I was messing with her because she doesn't like a mess, so I took everything off but stayed somewhat decent." Looking back at Henry. "Stop smirking you do the same thing." Henry laughed.

"You should so see your face right now, it's as red as Mom's apples." Emma buried her head in the pillow. "Hey, Ma?" The blonde looked toward the child. "Where is Mom right now anyway?" Emma lifted her head and went turn over so she could look get off the bed and couldn't move. Emma and Henry at the same time lifted the blanket on them and looked under to find said brunette.

"Why?" Emma laughed out. Regina smirked and looked at the two.

"I was cold and decided to snuggle into my covers but couldn't find room because someone," glancing at Henry, "Kicked me in the side when I moved." It was his turn to blush. "So I moved on top of Emma so I wouldn't get kicked and moved down a little but never cared to remove myself." Pulling herself up between the two younger people in her bed she stretched out. "I fell asleep but I woke up long enough to hear you guys talking."

The three looked between each other and then broke out into laughter. Once they laughter died down Henry watched his mothers snuggle up to one other and got out of bed to use the bathroom. Once he returned he heard his mothers talking about their boyfriends. _'They are so blind.'_ Henry thought to himself. Grabbing Emma's phone he got back into the bed and handed it to Emma so she could check to see if they have any messages.

*Kigo Stories*

Jane woke to a moving car. Looking around, she noticed Maura sitting in the front seat cursing at the traffic. Which surprised her because Vermont never really had too much traffic, but traffic non-the-less. _'Wait Maura's cursing?!'_ Jane starts to panic.

Quickly hopping into the front seat, the curly hair detective saw without fail that Maura was on the phone arguing with a familiar voice. Gently rubbing Maura's hand, causing said blonde to look over, Jane raised an eyebrow and pointed to the phone.

"Doyle." Maura mouthed.

"Ah." Jane sat there and watched as they finally passed Maine's 'Welcome' sign. Maura finally hung up the phone and started looking for an exit with something other than fast food. about ten minutes out she pulled into a small little diner.

 **J:** Just got into Maine.

 **J:** We're going to get some sleep while we wait for you guys to come to us.

 **J:** Maybe we can all eat something if you get here soon enough. It's like 5:20 in the morning.

 **J:** Emma?

 **J:** EMMA

 **J:** Bitch are you even awake?

Maura watched as Jane types furiously on her phone, presumably to Emma, as sh found somewhere to looked over to Maura once she got no reply. "What did your father want?" Maura just laughed because she was waiting for it.

"He wanted to know where we were going and I told him we are just getting away for a while." She looked at the brunette. "He told me to tell you to keep me safe and to have fun."

"That was very grown up thing for him to do." Jane looked in behind the car. "He's not following us right? Cause if he is I will shoot him again."

"No I told him I had one bad ass bitch protecting me. I don't need any man following me." She smirked at Jane while Jane pretended to fain hurt.

"You wound me woman. You wound me so." They both started laughing while they waited for Emma to arrive.

*Kigo Stories*

Emma jumped awake when she landed on the floor. Sitting up, she looked to the bed to see a smirking Regina.

"Why?" Emma whined out as she started to pout at the woman.

"Your phone keeps going off. And if we weren't waiting for company I would have poof-ed it away, as you so put it."

Emma grunted and got back on the bed and snuggled into Regina. She snagged her phone and looked at all the messages she had. "Damn Jane. Like you have no sense." Getting back up, Emma pulled her pants us and fished her bra through her tank and refastened it. She felt the eyes on her but thought nothing of it. Can't get to ahead of your self.

"Wake Henry. I'll be in the car." Emma started messaging Jane back the second she stepped into the car.

 **E:** Really I just got KICKED out of bed because of you.

 **J:** Haha! I just got told by a Mob Boss to keep his daughter safe or else.

 **E:** Mob Boss?

 **J:** Yeah I'll tell you later about that because I shouldn't type it out on here.

 **E:** Okay. So where are you anyway?

 **J:** Do you know that little place we used to go when we were younger? We're there.

 **E:** You drove all the way up here? Maura drive the beginning?

 **J:** I didn't tell her to go anywhere she just pulled into it.

 **E:** You guys are really meant for each other.

 **J:** Shut up.

 **E:** You still owe me a race. Be damned your a cop or otherwise.

 **J:** Fine. Kicking your ass will still do you some good.

 **E:** I'll have you know I'm a Sheriff now!

 **J:** Hmm. A lot has changed I can see.

It took about five minutes before two doors opened and two brunettes hopped into the Mercedes. Checking to see if they were both buckled Emma laughed. "You going to hate what I'm going to do with this car after we eat."

*Kigo Stories*

Jane laughed at the last message and turned to Maura once again. "You want to stretch a minute or something, cause I need to pee."

"Lets take you to the bathroom." Maura joked. Getting out they both walked into the diner and located the bathrooms and returned to a table.

"What can I get you two ladies?" A waitress said once she saw the two get seated.

"Two coffee's for now please." Maura answered the aged woman.

"Coming right up."

*Kigo Stories*

"Are we there yet?" Henry whined in the back seat. "I'm getting hungry. Growing boy back here! Food is a must."

Regina chuckled as Emma completely ignored him. "I don't know sweetie. Emma?" With no reply Regina raised an eyebrow. "Em? Dear?"

Emma pulled off the highway and located the diner quickly after and pulled up next to the only car with Massachusetts plates. "We're here. Calm down." Henry ran right out of the car and into the diner running right past the two people they came to see and right into the bathroom. Already regretting not listening to his mother and going to the bathroom before they left to got find the two and then go back.

Emma and Regina laughed at the show and finally got out of the car and calmly walked into the diner. Emma led them both to the booth with the two woman and to the only one she recognized. "Wow, that kid had to go." Jane remarked while her and Maura watched the kid fly by them and rush to the bathroom.

"Yeah my darling son didn't listen to me when I told him to go before we left." Both Jane and Maura looked and saw both a blonde and a brunette just like them selves.

"EMMA!" Jane jumped out of the booth and hugged the small blonde while they both laughed at seeing each other.

"Mayor Regina Mills." Regina put her hand out.

"Doctor Maura Isles." Maura reached out and shook her hand. "Those two are in there own little bubble. I'm glad we got a booth with a wrap-around booth then."

"Yeah it seems as though our best friends are idiots." Maura smirked at Regina's comment.

"That's what you get for a detective."

"And a sheriff."

Henry calmly walked out of the bathroom, happily, and walked over to see his mothers and saw that Emma was too busy to notice he was back. "Hi I'm Henry." He lifted his hand to shake the blondes hand that was sitting next to his mother watching Emma and Jane he figured.

"Maura." She smiled. "Clearly you get your manners from Regina."

Henry laughed. "Yeah Emma can be an idiot sometimes." Regina laughed while Maura smiled.

"Hey Em, Henry called you and idiot!" Regina called out.

Both Emma and Jane stopped and looked at the small boy sitting next to his mother. "You called me an idiot? I'm your mother!" Emma laughed, and ruffled his hair.

"Anyway. This is Regina and Henry." Emma finally sat down. Jane scooted in next to her. Pointing to Maura.

"She's Maura."

"Wow Jane I love how you introduced me." Maura teased.

"Fine. Doctor Maura Dorothea Isles Chief Medical Examiner and Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Jane looked at the blonde "Happy now."

"Maybe."

"You're a pain the ass."

"Language."

"Ass."

"Jane my son." Emma pointed out.

"Fine. Donkey." Everyone just started laughing at the antics of the curly woman.

"Okay I'm back are you ready to order?" The older woman walked up to the five now sitting in the booth.

"I want pancakes and bacon." Henry said quickly. "And some orange juice please."

"Hot coco. And scrabbled eggs with toast and bacon please." Emma continued.

"Coffee, scrabbled eggs and toast please." Regina joined in.

"Pancakes, scrabbled eggs, bacon, and toast. And can I get more coffee please." Jane ordered causing everyone to look at her in amazement.

"I want so pancakes please." Maura orders while the waitress finally walked away to give the order to the cook. "Are you hungry much."

"What? I didn't eat sense I apologized to you."

Maura's eyes widened. "Jane that was almost two days ago!" Everyone looked at the woman.

"No wonder your skinny. And Angela lets you do that?" Emma asked.

"No I eat."

"You eat junk food. That's not real food." Maura grumbled.

"Oh I like you." Regina broke in. "Just because it's food doesn't make in real."

"Or healthy." Henry commented.

"I'm getting yelled at by a kid." Jane mumbled.

"Not really just reciting what my mother always tells me."

"Well Emma eats only bear claws and coffee so I'm guessing that was your saying." Jane pointed to Regina. Nodding her head the brunette looked over just in time to see everyone's food get put in front of them.

"Thank you!" Then entire table told the waitress. She smiled and walked away because she never seen so many white women and a small boy, thank them like she just did.

*Kigo Stories*

They all piled into their respectable cars and started driving back to Storybrooke. Henry fell asleep in the diner before they even finished eating, which made all the woman realize that it was time to head back.

"He is out." Regina turned back around to look at the road. "I like this." Emma glanced at her in question. "We should all go on a trip to the beach or something some day."

"I would love that." They both smiled to each other.

The car was quiet, other than the almost silent snoring in the back. "What are we going to do with the Fairy Tales at home?"

"Nothing, because Jane and Maura love the wonderment and will not say anything. Trust me." Regina agreed and finally decided to see what time it was.

"It's 7:07." Regina looked at Emma. "The time went by quickly."

"Plus we're about 10 more minutes out. Then I have to drive them to Granny's so they can put their things in there while they're here."

They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride and enjoyed the quiet while they had the chance. While in the other car the conversation wouldn't stop.

"Jane. Jane. What if their friends don't like us? Are we going to stay for a week? I like them. Henry was so adorable. Can we visit in the winter? Maybe during Christmas? What if they don't like my googling? as you put it. Will there be a mystery? I like mystery. Maybe we can be adventurers! Oh my God! We just entered Storybrooke! I can't wait! I want to get out and look around now! Please Jane! Please!" Maura whined in the passenger seat.

Jane on the other hand has never seen Maura so excited about anything other than science and is a little surprised by this out come. "Maybe I should have dragged you out here a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Because I have never seen you so eager to do new things." Jane glanced at the doctor. "Other than new science thing. And even that is far and in between."

Jane finally followed them to a small diner and watched as Emma and Regina climbed out and followed their lead. Walking into the diner they followed the two women to the back of the diner as they showed them to the front to a small inn.

"Granny owns the diner and the inn. So we are taking you to the back of the diner which is the front of the inn, and here is Granny's granddaughter Ruby." Emma told them as they walked them to the front desk. "Ruby!"

Jane and Maura watched as a tall brunette with dark red highlights stands straight up and slams her head on the desk. She simply shakes her head and looks to the two. "Want a room?" She looked at the two and then realized. "Or two?"

"Are you okay you could have a injury or something! You might lose your sight depending on where your he-." Jane covered the blonde's mouth and everyone saw she was still talking.

"Ignore her." Jane looked at the blonde. "She's not going to stop talking until she no longer sees you. But we'll take one room under the name Jane please."

Ruby nodded and wrote down Jane's name and the means of payment, which said woman reached into the blondes bra and pulled out her own credit card. "Okay Jane here's you room key and card back. Question," Jane looked back at the girl. "Why is your credit card in her bra?"

"Her boobs are big enough and I wouldn't lose it that way because I never lose her." Ruby nodded. Jane slowly pulled her hand away from Maura's mouth causing everyone to get a laugh from what happened.

"Jane! Never put your hand on my mouth again! You know I was telling her she could have hurt herself internally. And do it again and I'll break it." Jane gulped and nodded.

"Yeah Maur." Walking out to the car all four women brought the bags into the room and then they all marched back outside. Regina peeked into the window of her car.

"He's still asleep." Emma looked over to the car and pulled open the door. "Em what are you doing?"

"HENRY!" Emma suddenly yelled causing said boy to jump out of the back of the car on the other side.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Henry yelled once he realized Emma was messing with him. Grinning over the car at her son she finally shut the door to the car. The other four where laughing with the reaction the smallest brunette gave.

"Okay, Jane. Racing now." Getting into the car Jane smirked.

"Blocking the roads or should we make it a group thing?"

"Group thing. I can get a better car for both of us."

"You are not racing in my car!" Both Regina and Maura yell at the two women. "You're not racing at all!" They both looked at each other and smiled. "Great minds think alike I see."

Ruby came running out of the diner. "Did I hear a race!?" Ruby tripped over the curb in her three inch heals. "I want in I haven't raced my car sense I got my memories back."

"You race?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yeah she used to race before against all the princesses and always won. Her bet was always the same thing. 'I win we fuck. I lose you choose.' I always bet on her." Regina pointed out.

"Language Mom." Everyone chucked. "And Emma was racing when I found her and then I followed her back to her apartment."

"I could have been racing you this entire time?" Emma asked happily.

"Wait what if you lost against me? Would you've had sex with me?"

"Yeah I'm not one to back down against a deal." Regina raised a eyebrow at that one.

Everyone watched as Ruby started texting super quickly and then all three of the Stroybrooke citizens phone vibrated.

R: Race in 20 minutes. From the norm start and finish. Be here soon.

"Wow you get to work." Regina joked out.

"Time to get my car. Let's go. I have a car you can use Jane."

"Wait! I need to go with you to the garage." Ruby barked out. Hopping into the back seat of Regina's car.

"I'll be at the finish line with my grandparents." Henry told the woman and walked toward the finish line. Just as they saw a truck drive by them and stop for Henry they finally left to get their cars. They pulled up to the garage and Emma parked the car and hopped out quickly followed by the other two. Who somehow managed to squeeze into the back seat to take only one car. Emma walked over to a brand new bug that was modded. While Ruby ran over to her red Mustang.

"You can use that Jane." Emma pointed to a Challenger.

"Baby girl remembers!" Jane hopped into the front seat and fired it up quickly. "Purr baby purr." Maura got into the passenger seat and smirked at Jane.

"If I knew this we could have run away a long time ago." Jane smiled at the woman and kissed her on the cheek.

"When we get bored with our jobs we can." Maura smiled. Emma hopped into get brand new bug and laughed when Regina hopped in as well.

"Didn't know you were a gear head Em."

"There's a lot you don't know about me chica." Regina smirked and they all watched as Ruby peeled out of the garage only to stop because Belle was standing right in front of the car.

"Belle!" Ruby yelled. Belle shuffled over to side and hopped in.

"You honestly think I'm not going to stay in this car while you race your out of your mind." Ruby laughed happily and finally started diving toward the starting line quickly followed by Jane and Emma.

They all drove calmly by the crowd of people that were cheering like crazy. Getting to the starting line they were met by Mary Margret, David and Henry.

"So you guys are going to set us?" Emma asked confused.

"No Henry is." Mary Margret answers.

"Mom! Your lying right?" Emma looked right at the two.

"Who do you think always did it when the Mayor was asleep? Well until she started coming too and saw that he was having fun and getting money." David answered.

"Wait those two are your parents?" Jane asked with a nod as a answer. "Explains so much now."

David looked at all the women, all six of them. "What are your stakes?"

"$500." All three women answered at the same time.

"Okay are you three getting out?" Regina, Bella and Maura all shook their heads no. "Well then Henry take it from here." Henry walked up to the front of the cars and gestured for the cars to come up slowly to and then started the count down.

"Remember it's just a race. I want it fair and no crashing. I have too much to lose at this." Looking right at Emma and Regina. Lifting one hand, "Ready," Lifting the second hand, "Rev it," all three cars blared to life. Both hands came slamming down. "GO!" They all took off past Henry. Henry runs to the back of the truck as they take off after them in case someone got hurt.

*Kigo Stories*

So sorry for this being shorter than the first chapter. And for the long wait. I have been watching to much F&F series if you didn't notice. I also tried to throw myself into work and sleep with everything going down. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I plan to update this sooner rather than later. Hopefully, so keep your fingers crossed!


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to type the next chapter because I was bored out of my mind and didn't want to fall asleep in the middle of the day. Sorry about the typos from the last chapter I suck sometimes. And I wanted to fix Emma's car and say it was a Bug Convertible. As was the Challenger that Jane was using. I like convertibles. Anyway here is the next chapter.

*Kigo Stories*

"Damn!" All the cars come to speeding past the crowd, to the end and stop a few blocks away from the finish line. Regina laughs at the blondes outburst. The racing women all slam on the brakes and stop the cars and throw them into park. Hopping up out of their respective cars.

"Like I said, you will never beat me baby girl!" Jane exclaims. Ruby started to sulk because she was behind Emma and could barely catch her during some of the race. There was no way in hell she was going to catch up to Jane. Emma pouted, she thought she had one over the tallest woman, she had bought that car and only didn't minimal maintenance on it, like oil, breaks, etc. the norm. Her bug she modified after she bought the new one and made it racing ready. And Jane still kicked her ass!

"How did you do that? I only did normal maintenance on it and the bug is boosted like crazy." Emma question.

"I grew up racing Emma. I raced everyone to put me through BCU online. I mean yeah kind of redundant that a Detective was doing illegal racing and all but it got me through college." Jane answered. Maura smiled. Jane was accepted and she said she never went. She must have meant to the college campus, she may have gone to the dean and have worked something out so she could do both at the same time. "Well that and the Police Academy paid for some of my tuition."

Emma grumbled and pulled her wallet out of her pocket and got out $480, everything in her wallet. "Gina!" Emma caused the woman to jump. "Can I bum $20? I'll pay you back." Regina smirked and gave the woman the rest of the money she needed. Emma walked over to Jane and handed her the $500. Ruby followed behind quickly and handed her her $500 as well.

"Nice race I feel so out shined now. And to think I always stood undefeated. I wonder what would have happened if my ego wouldn't have taken it back then?" Ruby joked to the group.

"You would have wolfed out and eaten someone?" Henry pipes in quickly causing said woman to chomp at him. He giggled and ran behind his mothers.

"Wolfed out?" Maura asked curious. "MYSTERY!" Maura started slapping Jane in the arm like a crazy woman. "MYSTERY. JANE MYSTERY!" Jane tried to back away from the woman slightly.

"OKAY MAURA OKAY!" Everyone watched in amusement and wonderment as the two outsiders where acting like retards. They were just like some of big names in Storybrooke.

"Wait I forgot to ask you two over breakfast, but what do you do? Cause you said scene and Ma said you keep secrets cause it's part of you jobs and all. What do you do?" Henry asked when Jane finally got Maura to stop hitting her.

"Well Maura is a Medical Examiner. She finds out how people die, be it murder or not. I am a Homicide Detective. I find out who killed people, and even sometimes get hunted down by said people." Jane raised her hands everyone saw the two scares. "I will tell you how I got these if you tell me why you said she would wolf out." Jane threw out the bargain.

"She is Ruby Lucas, A.K.A. Little Red Riding Hood. She is also the Big Bad Wolf." Henry said quickly as he pulled Jane's hands down so he could look at the scares more closely.

"Wow just throw me right under the bus Hen." Ruby muttered.

Maura got crazy excited. "You're Little Red Riding Hood?!" Maura then looked around carefully. Pointing to Regina, "You're the Evil Queen," Regina's was shocked. "You must be Belle if your name isn't any indication." Maura pointed to Belle as she looked to Jane. "It's like Disney Land Jane!" Maura hopped up and down. Then she stopped and looked at Ruby. "Can I see your wolf?"

Everyone was shocked by the fact that the woman was so excited to see Ruby as a wolf so Jane decided to pipe up. "Red is her favorite character. Not to mention she said she always thought that Red was the Wolf because she figured the girl was imagining another life." Ruby looked to the Doctor.

"Yeah but I warn you I cannot control it sometimes. Don't be surprised if my Grandmother shoots me." Both Jane and Maura's eye widen at that. "Okay who ever want to stay can whoever doesn't can leave." Ruby yelled out to the crowd. Everyone pretty much got into their cars and left other than the big names of the town. Jane and Maura watched as Henry jumped into the back of the truck with his grandparents and Belle followed him in. Both Regina and Emma stood ready and an elderly woman came waddling over with a crossbow and pointed it at Ruby.

"Okay go a head." The older woman said. Jane and Maura figured that that was her Grandmother. Ruby walked into her car and handed Maura a red clothe. Maura looked at it and unfolded it. Both Jane and Maura gasped as they saw it was her cape and hood. Maura got excited again.

"Why did you hand this to me?"

"Because that cape has magic in it so that we can turn her human again if she loses control of the wolf. By the way call me Granny." Granny smiled at the two women. Ruby breathed in and out until finally she transformed into her wolf form. Maura not even caring to check with anyone to see if it was safe ran over to look at her closely.

"MAURA!" Jane yelled shocked. Maura crouched down and stuck her hand out to Ruby and waited. Ruby was surprised, the only one ever to come close to her was Belle and that was because she didn't see her until Ruby was in front of her. She wasn't scared though, Ruby figured it was because of Rumple. She moved forward and put her nose into the hand in front of her.

"JANE!" Maura laughed like a small child. She reached out the other hand and started scratching Ruby everywhere causing said girl to flop down on the ground and start wagging her tail and moving her leg. Everyone smiled at the scene. Maura continued to go pet her until her science part of her brain decided to kick in. She started examining the wolf woman. Jane noticed right away what she was doing.

"Really Maur." Everyone was confused as soon as the woman said that.

"You know Lycan's age like humans and not like canines?" Maura suddenly spoke out. Everyone just listened. She was starting to sound like Belle to the towns people.

"What?" Emma looked to Jane.

"She has a big brain. She is better than google sometimes."

"Oh so she's like Belle. Always reading sometime new and always the person you turn to when you need something rather than looking yourself." Emma answered and Jane nodded along.

"She's also a doctor. She will look at you and diagnose you with what ever type of thing you have." Ruby at that moment turned back into a human and everyone watched as Maura and Ruby both suddenly noticed where the former's hands were. She had been rubbing her chest and in front of her tail as a wolf, so now they were on her boob and butt. Maura retracted her hand away and apologized.

"Hey Maura, I thought I was the only woman you examined like that." Maura blushed slightly.

"I see more naked people than anyone Jane. I have to examine all of them like that." Jane just smiled. "Oh you were being sarcastic."

"You couldn't see the sarcasm in that?" Henry asked genuinely curious.

"No I can't." Maura sighed as she stood up followed by Ruby. "I was a sheltered child. I had no friends and my adopted parents never showed me any affection. The most affection I have gotten is when I met Jane and her family."

Everyone's heart reached out to the poor woman. "Hey I never got adopted so at least you weren't completely alone." Emma told the other blonde. Maura smiled at the woman.

"Their your birth parents right?" Pointing to Mary Margret and David, Emma nodded. "My adopted parents don't talk to me and my birth parents are a Mob Boss and a International Doctor that only talked to me when she wanted my kidney." Everyone winced.

"Oh so that's what you meant by a Mob Boss told you to watch his daughter and have fun." Emma turned to Jane. "You will be killed if she gets hurt." Jane nodded, while everyone else's eye widened. "Well I want a cocoa." Turning around she hopped into her car quickly followed by Regina and Henry, who jumped out of the truck and helped Belle out of it. Everyone got into their vehicle and they all went down to Granny's Dinner.

Once they all got to the dinner Jane and Maura sat down and everyone pretty much found a seat near the two so that they could listen to Emma and Jane catch up. "I can do magic!" Emma shouted suddenly.

"Your so weird." Jane mumbled. "And to answer you question Henry." She lifted her hands. "I just recently got over this, but only just." She brought he hands back down and went to take a sip of her beer and couldn't find it. Looking at Maura who was sipping it quietly. "Really. That's my beer Maur." Maura just looked at the woman and continued sipping it while she passed Jane her wine. Sighing Jane lifted the wine and drank some. Everyone smiled at the two. They seemed so content to be around each other, that they didn't really have to talk to the other.

"Anyway. I was chasing a lead to catch this murderer that was called The Surgeon." Looking around to see everyone looking intently at her. "He was going around killing esteemed to-do couples by tying up the husband and putting a teacup and platter on his knee." Jane indicated this by stealing Regina's empty coffee cup and platter and putting it on Henry's knee because he was sitting to the side of them. "He used it as an alarm. When it fell off or started shaking he knew he would have to subdue the husband." Taking the fork on the table she placed it under Henry's ear. "He would use a stun-gun right here on the husband so that he had no control of his body and sit quietly." Placing the fork back down and grabbing the cup and platter off the boy, placed it onto the table.

"He would then rape the wife in front of the husband, and slit the husbands throat in front of her so that she will listen to him and his orders." Everyone's eyes widened. "Whenever we got too close to him he killed the wife and dump her body somewhere and started over." Everyone was at the edge of their seats, eyes still wide. "Well we finally caught up to him and when I called it in, I didn't wait for backup."

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted to help the wife so that she wouldn't get killed." Jane told the small boy. "Well, that was my first mistake." She sipped more wine. "I checked the house to and made sure it was clear and all that and then I started into the basement." Watching as everyone waited patiently for the woman to continue, Maura moved her hand and grabbed Jane's hand and pulled it to her own cheek and continued to drink the stolen beer. Jane smiled. "Well once I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw that the wife was still alive by she was gagged so she was yelling. At the time I didn't know why, but I soon found out as I got slammed in the back of the head by a two-by-four." Everyone gasped.

"I didn't know about this!" Emma whined out.

"You also knew me when I arrested you for theft and breaking and entering. I was only a beat cop then baby girl." Jane responded. "This is when I just started out as a Homicide Detective." Jane moved a finger across Maura's cheek. "I also hadn't but just met Maura here while I was undercover as a prostitute in the Drug Unit." She turned her head back to Emma. "I was in the Drug Unit for about a year before I was promoted to Homicide. I met Maura when she was visiting to take over, then I was promoted and she was the new ME."

"Oh okay then."

"But I heard you became a bonds man after I arrested you and you stopped being stupid." Jane questioned her friend, even though she seemed to be stating a fact.

"Yeah I just liked beating the shit out of all these big bad men when they owed me money. Henry found me right after I slammed one of the jumpers into the steering wheel. I'm glad he didn't see that."

"Oh no I did." Emma reached back. "I just followed you to your apartment and then knocked on your door after I asked the doorman guy what apartment you were in." Everyone chuckled. "Okay back to the story what happened next?" Jane smiled at the kids curiousness of the kid.

"Okay when I woke up I found both my hands pinned to the ground by scalpels," She lifted both hands and then turned them around. "He went completely through both hands and then he put the blade to my neck ready to kill me." She breathed in deep. "Korsak, my partner at the time, came in just before he slit my throat and shot him twice because he turned around to see who entered the room. He was in prison for about two years when his apprentice finally decided to show up and start killing again."

"Wait he trained someone to do it?!" Henry asked in complete curiosity.

Maura finally decided to speak. "He actually trained three more people." This surprised everyone in the room in complete silence.

"The second time he came after me was when we found his apprentice. We had just got Korsak back from getting stitched because he tried to kill him while peeing." Everyone laughed. "And me being me, I went to the FBI and demanded they tell me what they are doing because they obviously had information regarding this case that I needed in order to catch him." Jane huffed. "Well right before we found out who the apprentice was we get a video and a phone call about Hoyt, The Surgeon, escaped from prison via a fake appendicitis." Jane finally reached over and took the beer that Maura had put down and drank the rest of it and pushed her wine back over to the woman who just picked it up and sipped it.

"Why did you take the beer back?"

"It was my beer Maur." Finishing off the bottle she put it to the side. "Anyway. Maura had gone over to my apartment for some reason and she calls me and the police to tell me someone broke into my apartment and tore it apart. Well when I get there a man who I thought was one of the guys that work for Maura says,"

"Said." Maura interupts.

"What?" Jane looks at the blonde.

"Work for Maura said." She repeats.

Lowering her head. "Okay." Lifting her head back up. "Said." Regina laughed at that because she does the same thing to Emma. "Doctor Isles want you to identify the body. And then goes into an explanation of my neighbor Marissa, who by the way Maura, totally crushing on me." Maura squints her eyes. "And I was frightened and then hopped into the back of the van and looked at the body bag. I took in a breath and then I opened it and there's Hoyt." Every one gasped in horror. "Oh come-on you should have seen that coming." Jane jokes out.

"How do you know shes crushing on you?" Maura asked tersely.

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Because I heard her talking to her mother one day on the way from my mailbox. She didn't notice me." Maura huffed. "Oh stop your the only one in my life other than my coworkers and my family. She watches my dog."

"Well Angela said she saw her leaving your apartment when you ran to my house for the first time."

"Angela? Why the hell would Ma be telling you that?" Jane looked at the woman. "We'll talk about this later."

Ruby looked at everyone. "Anyone want anything else?" Everyone asked for pretty much refills and Jane asked for a thing of fries. Ruby returned quickly and filled everyone's drinks and ran into the kitchen to get the rest of the fries that she cooked real quick and brought out to the woman. "Here's your fries."

Maura stuck her hand out and stole a fry. "Hey get your own!"

"But your's taste better."

"You are your father."

"So you going to arrest me?" Maura teased. Jane smiled.

"I thought you only ate healthy food?" Regina asked.

"Nothings wrong with a fry Gina." Emma told her.

Mary Margret laughed. "Yeah just until you start eating Emma's fries." Regina blushed.

"That was one time!"

"No it wasn't." Henry interrupted.

"Who's side are you on?" Regina was shocked that Henry would sell her out.

"Continue the story. No one care's what you eat as long as you eat." Granny barked out. Everyone stopped arguing and Jane starts to continue after she made sure there were no longer food in her mouth.

"Well after I saw Hoyt I went to move back but he had already drawn out a stun-gun and hit me in the stomach. And then his apprentice sticks me with a needle full of something that knocked me right out." Eating a fry she swallowed and continues. "I woke up to Hoyt slowly rubbing my face saying 'Jane Baby' and when I saw who it was a retched back because I was tied up and I thought I was going to die. He finally left me alone to talk to his apprentice and I looked around for something to help my escape."

"Did you find a gun? Or a knife? Oh! You totally got him with a stun-gun?!" Henry asked excited.

"No, no and maybe." Everyone was intrigued by this one. "I found a small kit in the back of the van I was in and a flare. Well he was coming back because he was calling my name. 'Jane. Jaaaane!' So I opened the flare and laid back down with the flare under me."

"Isn't that going to burn you?" Belle asked when everyone else waited for more.

"Yes I suffered second degree burns on my chest and neck." Everyone was surprised. Moving back her hair she showed them the slight scares she had from the burn. "You can still see it but only slightly." Letting her hair fall back down, she continued with the story. "Well he came up to me and he asked out 'What the hell?' And I flipped onto my back and shoved the flare out at him and caught him in the eye with it which caused him to fall back out of the van."

"This is so cool!" Henry bounced in his seat. "She's better than Iron Man!"

Jane smiled at the comment. She was better than a Marvel character. "Well thank you Henry. That's so sweet of you." Eating a few more fries, that were almost gone because everyone at the table she was at was munching on them. "So when he feel out of the van I rolled myself out and fell to the ground with a thud. By the way, that hurt." She chuckled. "I saw the stun-gun that he had dropped and moved and grabbed it and shocked him with it, completely causing him to stop moving." She leaned in. "This is the good part."

"Why what did you do? Isn't it two against one? And aren't you tied up?" Henry rushed out.

"Yes to all your questions." She relaxed into the booth. "His apprentice saw that Hoyt was down and came running over to check on him. I on the other hand was trying to get the stun-gun to recharge. Once that happened I stunned him in the leg and he dropped to the ground dropping my gun." Everyone leaned in. "Well he started to reach for the gun that was in the middle of us, so he started crawling to get to it so I started doing the same thing."

"Even while you're tied up?" Henry asked.

"Even while I'm tied up. We duct taped up. But anyway I got to it faster and without hesitation I shot him three times in the chest."

"You killed him!" Emma asked surprised. "I thought you're not suppose to aim to kill?"

"I aim to kill when my life is threatened." Jane responded back. "I was making sure he didn't get to me." Emma nodded.

"Well I put the gun down and rolled over because something was sticking me in the side a little. Long and behold it was the scalpel that Hoyt had that fell out of his pocket and started cutting the duct tape that was on my wrists." Jane demonstrated with the knife on the table at how she did it. "I heard him moving but by then I was already cutting the duct tape off my ankles and stood up. He was inching him self toward my gun that his apprentice stole off me and got five or six fingers around it before I stepped on his wrists and stopped him."

"Do you kill him?!" Henry interrupted.

"No I didn't. I took the gun from his fingers and pointed it at him and smiled. And then I shot." Everyone was surprised. She just said she didn't kill him, then where did she shoot him. Henry was completely silent, unsure of what to ask the Detective.

"Where did you shoot him?" Ruby asked finally taking the bait that both Maura and Jane knew the latter put out there.

"I shot him once and pierced both of his hands. My response was 'Now we match.' And then the cops caught up somehow. I don't know. I was still in shock about surviving the second time."

Regina and Emma both jumped as Henry hopped up and practically screamed. "You're so cool! Do you have anymore stories?!"

"As exciting as this is. My old bones has to go to bed. And I'm sure you two have a child to tend to." Granny pointed to Mary Margret and David. They nodded and kissed Emma on the head and rubbed Henry's shoulder and left the dinner. Granny walked to the Inn through the back and up to her and Ruby's fully furnished house under all the rooms for rent.

Henry moved over so that Ruby and Bell can sit in his seat and brought another chair up for one of them and slid onto Emma's lap to move in the middle of the two women. "Okay I'm ready for the next story." Henry said causing all the women to laugh at the boy. Jane and Maura tell them how the third Hoyt encounter happened, shocking all the women and small gentlemen.

*Kigo Stories*

You could only imagine what stories Jane and Maura have to tell. Well here is the new chapter. And yeah sorry about any typos or forgotten letters, I wanted to get this out to you before I forgot what I wanted to write next. Please read and review. And the next chapter I plan on having them all going to the small beach that they showed in OUAT during the Frozen era. Honestly I think that is an adorable little private beach. Maybe Maura can get Jane to finally like the ocean even though she hates them. You know how Jane is, "The things I do for you." That can go anywhere people.


	4. Chapter 4

In April :Sorry it took so long, life still sucks for me. My mother when into the hospital for brain surgery (toward the end of April beginning of May). She's doing great because she's Wonder Woman. My Birthday passed and I realized I am two to three years older than my friends (again). And then I realized I had another chapter to type up for you guys that have and are reading my previous chapters. I also realized that I need to get into the habit of updating a lot sooner than I do now. Please forgive me.

In July: My life was great I was a little bit of a late bloomer so I get my permit at 20 years old, cause they told me to, tap my friends mother's car. Completely pushed in my PLASTIC bumper (which is on all cars) on my newer 2012 of my car doing less than 5mph, and popped her reflector and put a little scratch on her old 1999 METAL car. She has now made it impossible for me to get a licence and says the reflector, that will take 10 minutes to replace and $15 dollars to buy, cost $1,300 to fix. I losing one of my best friends because of this.

Sorry about my grammar in the last chapter and and other chapter or anything else I type. I normally make small mistakes (big too), because of my slight dyslexia. Anyway to the story! And a second sorry for why this took so long to update. I really am busy with my life not going well. And sorry again for such a long Author's Note.

*Kigo Stories*

Ruby looked to the clock as it read 8:49. "Granny went to bed early. Maybe I should lock up and we could find somewhere else to continue or continue in the morning?"

Everyone nodded and helped the waitress clean and put things away so that she didn't take too long locking up. When everyone looked at the clock when they were finished it was 9:23. "Thank you guys so much!" Ruby pushed them all out the door and locked the dinner up. The back door to the Inn was already locked. "I normally don't get finished till about 11 sometimes."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you hire someone else?" Ruby looked over at her.

Ruby thought about why she didn't have anyone working with her anymore. "Well Cinderella never came back to work once she had her baby and whenever I try and get someone to work, they stay for about a week or so and then quick. All the other waitresses here work together and have no problem, they work with me and quick or leave early and never want to do a shift with me. So I stopped trying and just do 12 hours by my self."

"I'll work with you." Henry spoke up causing all the adults to look at him. "What you shouldn't have to work a 12 hour shift by yourself at a dinner. Plus Grandpa only wants me working during the morning."

"You can work here." Ruby said and then looked at Emma and Regina. "If it's okay with you two." They looked at Henry then at each other and nodded back to Ruby. "Oh you're going to look so cute in an apron!"

"What did I just get myself into?" Henry mumbled. Everyone laughed. Regina then raised her hand and poof-ed them all to her mansion.

When the landed Maura and Jane looked around and then at one other. "That was so cool!" Jane said. "I wish I could travel like that."

Regina and Emma smiled. Belle did too but she kept it under control.

"Okay ladies, follow me please." Henry suck his hand out into the direction of the drawing room. Once in everyone sat and Regina asked if anyone wanted drinks.

"Oh I do please." Maura and Belle responded. Everyone else agreed with the question. Henry ran out the room and got himself some orange juice and returned. Everyone started to relax and get comfortable as Jane and Maura continued the story. Jane was explaining what was happening on her end and Maura the same on how the figured out who his next apprentice was.

"So you're saying that one of his victims became his apprentice?" Henry questioned.

"Yes." Jane answers Henry. "The first apprentice we met was a Solder. The second was a victim of an abusive husband that he raped and then beat it into her." Jane paused.

"The only reason we figured out who it was, was because of two pictures we had at the station. When I realized she looked very familiar I pulled out the pictures I had stolen from her little brother." Maura explained. "When I made the connection I sent Frost and Korsak to Jane's apartment to kill her before she killed them."

"You didn't really say that to them did you?" Jane asked surprised.

"Yeah I did. Ask Korsak, he'll tell you what I said."

"Wait." Henry spoke causing the rest of the room to look at the boy. "Who's Frost? And what is Frost his last name?"

Maura and Jane got slightly teary eyed. Everyone got concerned. "Frost. Barold Frost. He was my partner right after Korsak. He passed away." Everyone smiled at the two women. "I honestly don't know why his last name was Frost, it just was."

"He was a goofy guy and threw up whenever he saw a body." Maura smiled. "I think Frankie got him over it before his passed." Jane smiled.

"Do you have a new partner?" Belle asked.

"Yes we do." She smiled. "And when all three of us go to arrest someone or question someone together we all go all bad ass on them."

"Wait three?" Ruby asked. "You got three new partners?"

Maura laughed. "No she only got a new one." She sipped her wine. "Jane and Korsak always were a team. Then it was Jane and Frost. The back to Jane and Korsak when Frost passed away. Then when Frankie became a detective it was Frankie and Jane sometimes or Korsak and Frankie."

"Until it was Frankie and Korsak more often then not." Jane barked out suddenly. "Maura was with me more than any of my partners. Korsak, Frost and Frankie." Everyone laughed.

"But your a M.E." Regina said quietly.

"I am. I do a lot of detective work though." She smiled. "I work with Jane all the time if I'm not doing my paper work or an autopsy." This surprised most of them.

"So it's kind of like how the Mayor thinks she's the Deputy more often than not." Emma said to the group.

"Hey!" Regina slapped Emma's arm. "I do my work. I've been the Mayor for 30 years I need me time more often than not."

"You've been Mayor for 30 years?" Maura asked surprised. "Oh and Jane's new partner's name is Nina Holiday. Neither of us said it yet." Jane laughed.

"Yes I have. I created this town from the ground up." Everyone nodded. "Granted for the first 28 years no one knew who they were and poor Belle here was shoved into the Insane Asylum." Belle glared at Regina. "I'm sorry by the way." Regina looked away from the young woman.

Belle nodded. "It was because Emma had Henry and gave him up and him causing everything to start falling to place that we started getting freedom." Belle rubbed his head. "Once he ran away and Emma brought him back things just started falling into place and everyone got their memories back."

"Awe and you said I was a hero. Without you, no one would be this happy kid." Jane said to the child.

"Thank you." Henry smiled. Looking to the clock. "I'm going to bed. It's 10:00 and I still need to shower." Everyone looked to the clock.

"Well I guess we can continue this in the morning. It's Sunday tomorrow, that means the dinner isn't open. We can find a place and hang out or do something fun." Ruby suggested.

"Yeah I'm good with that." Jane said.

"Yes I want to explore this town some before we leave." Maura answered.

"Okay I'll poof the four of you in front of the Inn." Regina smiled at the plans. With in seconds they were standing in front of the Inn. "Come Emma, Henry let's get ready for bed." They all got up and went and did their daily routines.

*Back to the others*

"Oh I love doing that." Jane said.

"I kind of expect a smell to come with it." Maura said. "I mean it is just purple gas if you look at it scientifically."

"Emma smells apples whenever Regina does that." Ruby answers.

"There's reason behind it." Belle said mysteriously. "But they have to figure it out themselves." Everyone nodded as they walked through the door and headed to their rooms.

*Kigo Stories*

They all met up at the dinner for break fest, and they were currently stuffing their faces with their favorite foods. Regina, Maura and Ruby cooked the food and served it to the others so that it would be quicker. Once everyone finished eating, Belle, Emma and Jane cleaned the kitchen and Henry put everything away. They returned to the others to continue the conversation from before.

"So what else have you two done?" Henry asked excitedly. As Ruby locked up the dinner and everyone started walking down the street to explore.

"We've done a lot of things. Need to be more specific." Maura answered. Before Henry asked a phone rang, causing everyone to look and see if it was theirs.

"Not mine." "Nope." "Negative." Was heard around the group.

"Hello?" Emma asked. "Yeah, I'm coming." She turned to Jane. "You want to go with?" Jane looked to Maura, who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I can go."

"You have to ask?" Emma question generally curious and teasing.

"Yeah, I came to spend time with the woman it's only fair I ask to leave her alone." Emma nodded slowly and turned away to walk in the direction of the station, as Jane kissed Maura on the cheek and mumbled a 'I'll see you later.'

They got about half way into the street before everyone else heard a faint 'race ya' and both women run away. Maura continued to watch them until she no longer saw them.

"Are you two a thing?" Regina asked curiously.

"A thing? What thing?" Maura turned to the short brunette.

"A couple." Ruby and Belle said at the same time.

"Oh no." Maura went read. "We are not a couple." She looked to the ground. "We are just very close best friends and need the other around more often than one should." She looked back up. "Ever since Jane and I got attacked by Hoyt the last time I haven't been able to sleep without something that smells like her or her person." She started to rub her neck that was breaking out in red spots. "We both almost lost out lives because he slit both of our throats."

The woman gasped and Henry reached out and grabbed her hand. Maura looked down at the small boy and smiled. "Can I ask why your rubbing your neck and what's happening to it?" He questioned.

"Oh!" Maura removed her hand. "I'm breaking out into hives!" She turned around to ask Jane for her epipen. "I need Jane." Maura slowly trailed off as she feel to the side, fainting. Everyone jumped and then Regina rushed them all to the hospital.

"You get Whale here now!" Regina barked causing everyone to start rushing around like they were chickens with their heads cut off. About fifteen minutes later Whale has Maura on an IV and in her own private room. Maura wasn't responding to the medicine for some reason.

"I texted Emma to bring Jane but she hasn't answered." Looking down to her phone. "She hasn't even seen it." Regina held onto Henry for dear life, while Belle and Ruby held hands. They all were sitting in the chairs waiting. Just waiting.

*Kigo Stories*

Jane and Emma by now had found out what was going on and caught the person behind it. It was non other than King George breaking into housed and hitting down 'peasants' because King George thinks he is the King and can do whatever he pleased. Turns out he harmed a man for walking where he was and yelled out about him being beneath his feet.

When they arrested him they brought him back to the station and threw him, like threw him painfully, into the cell and locked it tight. "Man the nerve of some people. They think the rest of us are shit beneath their shoes." Emma said as she started to write the report so that she could spend more time with Jane.

"Yeah why do you only have two cells? And what do you do when someone gets killed?" Jane asked as she took a seat in front of Emma's desk. She made sure to shut both of the doors so that she could talk to the blonde privately.

"Um well, we don't really need more than two cells. It's normally just Leroy in there and maybe one other person. And if we have someone that killed someone we normally just go after them, like the entire family, because they are trying to kill all of us and killed someone else. They don't really make it after that." Jane laughed.

"It looks like you have become your own mob." Jane watched as the realization fell onto Emma.

"Oh god you're right!" Finishing up her work she pulled her phone and Jane's phone out of her desk and handed it to the tall woman. She opened the text she got from Regina and then looked to Jane. "Something happened to Maura."

Jane's head snapped up so fast Emma thought she broke it. "What happened to her? Is this why I have no text from her about anything?"

"Regina said she was talking about the fact that she needs you or something that smells like you and then she broke out into hives. She turned and said she needed you and the fainted."

Jane looked confused and then worried. "She has her epipen why would she need me?" Standing up Jane started checking all of her pocket when she felt it. Slowly pulling it out she found in her hand the epipen that Maura needed. "She needs this! Take me to her!" Jane yelled quickly. Emma stood up and swished her hand and popped them to the hospital.

*Kigo Stories*

Regina sighed when she started to smell the cinnamon. "Emma." Everyone looked up and saw the blue magic swirl into the room. Jane ran to Maura in the bed and looked down at her.

"Maura?" She whispered. "Maura!" Jane shook her gently. Everyone watched in bated breath and in slight tears at the display. Emma reached for her family and held them. "Maura you idiot!" Everyone smiled slightly.

Jane kissed Maura's forehead and didn't notice the rainbow light shoot out of the two. But everyone else did. "Wake up stupid." Jane whined.

"I'm up stop whining." A weak voice said. Jane laughed.

"You forgot your epipen." Jane said as she pulled the blonde up to sit.

"Yeah I noticed when I broke out into hives." She moved into Jane's arms. "I started to panic and syncope. I was thinking about when Hoyt tried to kill us and then you weren't there so I could tell you were okay." Jane rubbed the woman's back and started whispering into her ear.

"So was I the only one to see that or?" Ruby whispered.

"No." Everyone else answered.

"Do you think they know what just happened?" Henry asked.

"No." Everyone else answered again.

"We should tell them?" Regina said understanding what is was like to not have Emma around, even though she knew it should be Robin that she was thinking about.

"No."

"They should figure it out on their own. I have a feeling they will by the end of this month long trip they are taking." Emma said. Knowing she will more than likely figure out her feeling for Killian and Regina

"Yes."

 ***Kigo Stories***

The gang found them selves at the beach with a lone treasure chest on it. Jane ran to it as quickly as she could. Everyone laughed at the antics of the woman. Maura seeing that Jane ran over to look into it and ended up reaching into it jogged over to her and peered into the empty box, which as it turned out wasn't empty, but had a small turtle in it. Ruby pulled Belle with her into the water and they started to have a water fight while Granny yelled at the two not to hurt each other.

Mary Margret and David put down a few umbrella's for everyone and then put the baby in the sand to play. Henry started to build a sand castle with his uncle and watched as Granny slowly sat down on a chair in the sand. Gold watched in distance; keeping his eye on Belle because he had a feeling that Ruby mated to her without realizing it. He seen it happen before to many people, the wolf they loved as a friend accidentally mating to them because they are always so close to each other. Ruby just better hope that the little problems with their marriage doesn't cause Belle to fall for her or he will kill the wolf. He knows Ruby was madly in love with her the minute she saw her. He wasn't going to lose his wife to the werewolf.

Emma and Regina were a good distance away from the group as they practice their magic. Emma needed the practice and Regina was a little rusty even after all the changes to the magic and everything that has happened to keep it up. They were both keeping an eye on Gold because they knew about the mating thing with Ruby and Belle, they had come and told them they had mated on purpose but Gold had mentioned it and Ruby acted as though she didn't know and Belle started sprouting out facts about misfires for some wolfs, not that you can change it or anything. They knew Gold wanted to kill Ruby but what he didn't know was that Belle was bound to Ruby as a mate so she would die too.

"Can we keep it?" Jane asked. "We have two tortoises and a dog. We need a turtle." Jane whines. Maura was happy that Jane was okay with have reptiles as pets, she needed to get a cat though so they could be somewhat caught up.

"We can have it if I can get a kitten." Maura compromised.

"I'll buy one for you birthday." Maura smiled. "What color do you want it? And what kind of cat so you want?" As Maura told her what kind of cat she wanted Jane slowly reached in and pulled the turtle out of the chest and walked over to the towels and umbrella's. and put the turtle in a Tupperware bottom and gave it a cherry tomato. They both watched it as it slowly emerged and reached for the tomato.

"What do you have over there?" M&M asked suspiciously.

Jane grinned. "A turtle!" Maura smiled because the woman was so happy about what she found in the chest. Shaking her head she looked back at her son and her grandson.

"Ruby do you think he know's we did it on purpose?" Ruby shook her head. "Well why does he keep a close eye on us all the time.

"Because he thinks I'm going to mate you completely and then bite you." She looked over her shoulder and then turned back to the curvy girl. "I will tell you this. When I do mate you completely I will impregnate you on your first night as a wolf." She smiled lustfully and lovingly. "I just hope he doesn't kill us before then."

"If he kills you it kills me?" Ruby nodded somberly.

 ***Kigo Stories***

"Well it's been a long week. It was good to see you again baby girl!" Jane said to Emma as she hugged her friend. She had just finished putting Maura's and her things into the car. "I plan on coming back up here you know." Jane whispered to her old friend. "I might retire here." Emma smiled.

"Well you're more than welcomed." Ruby came running over to the taller brunette.

"Come back please! You two are so fun. I mean they are fun two, but they get more fun with you two here." Ruby rushed out.

"Okay okay. I'll see what I can do." Ruby smiled wide.

"I hope you both come back up here, dear." Regina said to Maura when she saw Emma and Jane hugging. "I love the company and the fact that I have someone else to talk to on the outside about our powers and problems."

"I'll drag Jane here by her ear if I have to." Maura smiled and hugged her for good measure.

Belle walked over to the duo. "I hope I can see you again and have someone that has read enough books to have a discussion with."

"You will see me again. I cannot tell you when as I work all hours of the day, but I can tell you that it will happen." Maura reassured the book worm.

Henry came running out and yelled out to all the women. "WAIT!" Everyone turned. "I never found out anything that you have done past the story Jane told and part of a new one Maura said before passing out! Can I find out about more before you leave?"

"Maybe." Jane answered after she smirked and chuckled at the kid.

"One day." Maura finished Jane's sentence, glaring at the smirk on her friends face. Jane put her hands up in surrender. Everyone laughed other than Henry as he was pouting at the fact that he had to be patient about the next story he would hear.

Getting into the car Jane started the engine and Maura hopped in quickly, waving as they both pulled off towards the entrance of StoryBrooke.

"Where to next Maura?" Jane looked at her best friend when they passed the towns sign.

"I don't know. Anywhere with you and I'll be fine about it." She smiled to the woman.

"Well." Jane looked to the road. "I was thinking, you know how you said you were going to retire to Maine?" Maura nodded. "Well when you do I want to go with you. And I was wondering if it would be here?" Maura smiled. She knew Jane would retire when she did she just had to figure out how to get her to go with her, apparently she figured it out just now. Jane needed to have mystery in her life at all times. She can retire and become a small town deputy and Maura could retire and work at the hospital.

"I would like that. I could live with that." The both laughed and then turned on the radio and started to sing with the song laughing and dancing to their next place of this adventure.

 ***Kigo Stories***

Well I ended it there on a good note and not as long as I wanted it to be but I started writing the other parts and completely lost ideas for this one. They other two parts just wanted more of it. So I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you read the next two parts and crossovers. If I remember to post them that is.


End file.
